Una navidad inolvidable
by Zoe Ch
Summary: Es navidad y Bella esta comprando los regalos para todos.  Pero,que puede darle a Edward que el ya no tenga?  - Facil Bella - dijo Alice - El te quiere a ti.  - De acuerdo - dijo Bella convencida - Sere suya...


DISCLAIMER

Todo lo que se pueda reconocer es de la Sra. Meyer. Únicamente la trama es de mi autoría.

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LAS VISITAS!

* * *

**BPOV**

La luz del sol se coló por mi ventana. Despertándome del hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo.

Me incorpore en mi cama, y tallé mis ojos para desperezarme.

El reloj en la mesa de noche indicaba las 8:30 de la mañana. En un 24 de diciembre.

¡NAVIDAD! Es la época del año que más me gusta. La unidad, alegría, paz y amor. Además que hacía varios años mis navidades no eran iguales. Desde que los Cullen habían entrado en mi vida.

Llenándola y mejorándola; desde que los conocí en Forks.

Viví con mi madre hasta los 14, luego me mudé a Forks, Washington para vivir con mi padre un tiempo. Inicié la secundaria y ahí conocí a la familia Cullen. Alice, la menor; se convirtió en mi mejor amiga junto a Rosalie – unos años mayor que nosotras –, la novia de Emmet. El mayor de los hermanos.

Después de unos meses, Edward y yo nos hacíamos cada vez más amigos. Bastaron pocas semanas para que me enamorara de él. Durante un tiempo fue mi amor imposible, ya que el salía con Tania Denali. Una porrista, y yo era una simple rata de biblioteca. Por lo menos así me llamaban las estúpidas plásticas ya mencionadas.

Pero, en mi cumpleaños 18 sucedió lo que nunca creí pasaría. Edward Cullen se me declaró. Desde entonces estamos juntos.

Me levante de mi cama, saliendo de mis recuerdos.

Hoy era una mujer de 25 años, graduada en Literatura y Filosofía Inglesa de la Universidad de Chicago. Edward decidió entrar en la facultad de economía, Alice en marketing y diseño, y Jasper el novio de Alice y hermano de Rosalie eligió Leyes. Ahora todos estábamos graduados y con excelentes empleos.

Caminé a la cocina buscando al duendecito que compartía casa conmigo. Pero no se veía por ningún lado. Pero bueno ella era tan pequeña que sentada ya no se veía.

– Alice – la llamé – ¿Estás aquí?

Silencio.

Mire al refrigerador, y pide vislumbrar un Post-It dirigido a mí, escrito con la hermosa caligrafía de Alice:

_Bella:_

_Me fui con Jasper. Estoy comprando y arreglando cosas para la cena de navidad._

_Ve a comprar los regalos temprano. No seas tardista._

_Te ama. Allie._

Sonreí involuntariamente. Ella siempre tan previsora.

Decidí hacerle caso y me duché. Desayune tranquila y cogí las llaves del auto.

Me encamine a La Gran Vía*, ahí encontraría todo. Por lo menos eso esperaba.

Empecé por Alice. Al duende le compre un bolso GUCCI, ella está repleta de estas bolsas pero nunca son suficientes. A Jasper le compre una cartera de diseñador. Hacía poco se le había roto una y Alice no le había comprado ninguna, habíamos quedado en que yo se la daría. Bueno, ella me dijo cual tenía que comprar.

Rosalie era un poco más difícil. Al ser una reina de la moda y belleza es difícil complacerla. Pero esta vez le compre un set de maquillaje inmenso que yo nunca en mi vida pensaría en tener. Pero ella seguro estaría feliz.

Emmet era fácil, una pelota nueva y un par de zapatos lo alegrarían. Aunque tenga todos los juegos y pelotas habidas en el mundo, el tampoco nunca tiene suficiente.

A Esme le compre una enciclopedia de recetas y unas prendas de ropa. Ella era como mi segunda mamá y aunque tenga todo el dinero del mundo le encanta que pensemos en ella y le demos algo aunque sea un dulce. Carlisle es fácil de complacer. Libros. Le compré unos nuevos que él me había comentado quería comprar en su tiempo libre. Se los mandaría por correo con los regalos de Charlie porque iban a pasar las fiestas allá junto a él.

Él último era el más difícil. Él más decisivo. El de Edward.

Era difícil definir que le podía dar, que es lo que él no tenía. Los Cullen están llenos de dinero de todas las acciones y empresas que ahora Edward maneja. Entonces ¿Qué le compras a alguien que tiene todo lo que quiere?

Deambulé por los pasillos del centro comercial, entrando a cada tienda pero saliendo sin regalo y sin esperanzas de encontrar uno. Estaba atormentada, porque tenía poco tiempo ya.

Fui a comer una ensalada y me encontré con Alice en una tienda donde habíamos quedado.

– Allie – dije triste – No encuentro que darle a Edward. ¡No encuentro nada para él! ¡Ya lo tiene todo!

– Bella – dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué te hace pensar que Edward quiere algo material?

– Es navidad – dije frustrada – Todos quieren algo que les guste y sirva

– Pues él no – dijo pícara – El quiere otra cosa que tu le niegas...

Pensé por un rato las palabras de Alice. ¿Algo que yo le niego? ¡Si yo le doy lo que me pide!

Pero de un momento a otro en mi mente se prendió un foquito.

– Alice – dije dudosa - ¿Qué es lo que quiere Edward?

– A ti – dijo con tono obvio - ¿Qué más va querer? Es lo único que no tiene. ¡A ti!

Me sonroje sobremanera y Alice se rio en mi cara sin consuelo mientras nos sentábamos a tomarnos un café.

Me quería a mí. Solo a mí.

Desde que somos novios Edward me ha respetado de una manera impresionante y nunca se ha propasado. Además mi convicción es llegar virgen al matrimonio. Por esa razón nunca he intimado con él.

Pero me había olvidado del hecho, que aunque sea muy caballero nunca dejara de ser un hombre con necesidades como esa. La única diferencia era que únicamente él no dejaba en claro que las tenía y que quería saciarlas.

Empecé a nadar en un mar de cavilaciones, hasta que me di cuenta que si eso era lo que quería eso le daría.

Llevábamos ya 7 años de tener una relación formal. Además lo amaba y lo sigo amando como a nada en el mundo y esa experiencia debía ser con él o con nadie más. Es el único en quien confió y estaba totalmente segura que él era el correcto.

Mi amor por él es incalculable y en ese momento me decidí.

Seria suya.

– Alice – la llamé – Debes ayudarme…

**EPOV**

Estaba en mi habitación con Emmet arreglando regalos a última hora.

Yo envolvía unos libros para Jasper mientras el envolvía unos Jimmy Choo para Alice. Un iPhone para Rosalie, mas libros para Carlisle además de unos pasajes a Grecia para ambos y un anillo para mi madre, que ya habían sido mandados por correo.

El de Emmet ya lo tenía guardado, un Wii Black. Aunque ya tenía el blanco, él quería ese así que eso le compre.

A mi Bella le compre un hermoso collar de plata que combinaba con el anillo de compromiso que pensaba darle esta noche. Sí, yo Edward Cullen sentaría cabeza con la mujer más hermosa y encantadora en la faz de la tierra.

Tan ensimismado estaba que Em me llamó a gritos, comentándome que las chicas llamaron avisando que nos reuniríamos en la casa Cullen a las 8 pm en punto.

– ¿Qué hora es Em? – pregunté a mi hermano

– Las 5 Eddie – dijo sonriendo el muy idiota. ¡Desde que tengo memoria le he recordado que odio ese apodo!

– Dios Emmet, te lo he dicho miles de veces – dije frustrado – ¡No me digas Eddie!

– Pues a Bella no le dices nada – dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho como un niño pequeño

– ¡Ah! ¿Qué hago contigo? ¡Ella puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera, le amo tanto que soy su payaso! – dije serio – Pero tú, no eres el amor de mi vida… no busco tu complacencia.

– ¿Complacencia? – dijo riendo – Si eres un frígido. ¡Bella no está complacida contigo, impotente!

Rio a carcajada limpia y para colmo Jasper había escuchado todo y se reía cuando entro a la habitación. ¡Malditos idiotas! Si supieran que Bella me tiene vetado… no es que me moleste, mi punto es que ya estoy cansado de el roce de mi mano. Además, ella es una autentica bomba sensual andando, aunque no se dé cuenta. No se ve a ella misma con claridad.

Mi enojo fue canalizado gracias a mis pensamientos y calmé mi deseo de cortarle las pelotas a ese par. "Aprecio mucho a Alice y a Rosalie" pensé en mi interior, "No las dejas sin hijos" puntualizó mi voz interna y con una carcajada.

Llegue a mi apartamento a las 6. Después de dejar a Jasper y Emmet en sus respectivas casas.

Me duché lentamente pensando en que hoy le pediría matrimonio a mi Bella. Los recuerdos de nuestros últimos 12 años me dejaron sin aliento. Los mejores años de mi vida, Bella era simplemente lo que yo siempre había buscado. Desde que entró en mi vida me cambio y supe que era ella o nadie más.

Los 7 años juntos eran como unos días para mí. La relación nunca fue monótona, al contrario siempre llena de sorpresas.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí algo formal. Un jeans pero con una camisa manga larga azul y mi chaqueta azul-negro y los zapatos negros. Intente peinar mi cabello, pero fue una batalla que no pude ganar. Para variar.

Tome mi celular y la llamé… Sonó varias veces hasta que contestó.

– ¿Bella? – dije al notar silencio

– Hola mi amor – dijo ella riendo al otro lado de la línea. No pude evitar sonreír al oír su hermosa risa.

– Hola preciosa – dije sonriendo todavía - ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien – dijo secamente – No pases por mí. Alice y Rosalie están conmigo. Ellas me llevan.

– De acuerdo – dije desilusionado pero evitando que se notase – Te veo allá entonces mi amor

– Si lindo – dijo riendo de nuevo – Te amo.

– Igual, mi Bella – dije contento, como me gustaba que me dijera que me amaba.

Colgamos y deje el teléfono. Mire la hora y apenas eran las 6:30. Bostece involuntariamente y decidí que lo mejor sería dormir un poco antes de irme. Después de todo me había desvelado últimamente y ya que podía quería reponer un poco el cansancio. Me recosté en mi cama suavemente y pensando en mi Bella me quede profundamente dormido.

**BPOV**

Estaba muy nerviosa. Después de hablar con Alice, Rosalie se nos unió y se puso a idear el plan conmigo. Cenaríamos a eso de las 10 y como a las 11 entregaríamos regalos, en ese momento yo desaparecería. Después ellas se llevarían a Jasper y a Emmet dejándonos a solas en la mansión Cullen.

Los nervios me carcomían, pues yo me encerraría en la que fue su habitación de pequeño y ahí me vestiría con una pequeña ropa. Si es que se le puede llamar así.

Pero no estaba nerviosa por los harapos que iba a ponerme. Estaba nerviosa porque le daría lo más preciado que tenía al amor de mi vida. Le daría la pureza que aún conservaba a pesar de tener mis años ya.

Mi abuela Marie siempre me dijo, que guardarse es la primera demostración de amor para el ser amado. Sin duda ella tenía la razón. Nada me complacía más que saber que le guarde esto a Edward, al único al que podría dárselo. Al único hombre que podía amarme y hacerme tan feliz llegando al extremo que a su lado nada más me importa.

Soy feliz a su lado y el mundo puede explotar pero su sonrisa y su cuerpo cálido junto a mi bastan para hacerme olvidar la pena y el dolor.

Las esmeraldas de sus ojos son dos inmensos posos verdes y profundos, un lago liquido y tan cristalino que me transporta al fondo de su alma hermosa solo con verme con amor y ternura.

No sé que hice en mi otra vida, debió ser algo tan bueno que cambie la vida de mucha gente para bien; porque solo así podría merecerme alguien como él. Perfecto.

– Tierra llamando a Bella – dijo Alice riendo y pasando una de sus pequeñas manos frente a mi rostro

– ¿Qué pasa? – dije volviendo, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza

– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Alice con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro pálido

– Con Edward en alguna cama – dijo Rosalie riendo y ganándose un sonrojo mío – Tenias una sonrisita tonta en la cara

– Lo sé – dije sin poder evitar sonreír nuevamente – Estaba pensando en lo que pasara esta noche. Pero estoy algo nerviosa.

– No estés nerviosa – dijo Rosalie tomando mi mano – Es hermoso

– Entregarse a quien amas no debe ponerte nerviosa – dijo Alice – Es un acto sublime, la unión de dos almas que están hechas una para la otra

Mis 2 cuñadas y amigas ante todo sonreían dándome ánimos.

Además recordando supongo, pues Emmet y Jasper habían sido sus primeros y últimos.

Sus palabras me llegaron tanto que los nervios se fueron, solo quedaron las ansias. Pues aunque casi nunca lo pensaba yo necesitaba a Edward también. Quería sentirlo mío en cuerpo y alma, y ser suya de la misma manera y en la misma intensidad.

Partimos a la casa Cullen a las 6 de la tarde, para empezar a preparar la cena.

El pavo, el arroz, el puré de papa, la lasaña y todas las comidas coloridas y con olores hermosos que cenaríamos.

A las 7:30 todos los chicos llegaron. Guapos y sonrientes.

La mirada verde intenso de Edward me saludó con ansias, con un brillo especial que no pude descubrir a que se debía. Pero iluminaba su mirada, irradiaba tranquilidad a los demás.

Dejamos las cosas terminándose de cocer en la cocina y nos sentamos a hablar animadamente todos en la sala.

Era hermosa la sensación de bienestar. Al estar rodeados de ellos te sentías amada, segura y necesaria. En medio de esa sala llena de risas tenía un lugar en el cual ser yo misma y ser amada por ello, tener personas que estarían siempre para mí hasta que nuestros corazones dejasen de latir.

Cenamos como estaba planeado a las 10 de la noche. La cena estuvo deliciosa y muy graciosa.

Las bromas de Emmet, las risotadas de Jasper al oírlo, Edward partido en dos de reírse y mi mirada y la de las chicas, llenas de ternura al ver a nuestros hombres como los niños que aun llevaban dentro.

Los regalos se hicieron presentes y termine llena de cosas en las manos. Hecho que me molestó, pero no iba a arruinar la velada con caprichos de niña.

El momento de la verdad se llegó. El reloj marcó las 11:15 de la noche.

Las chicas me dieron la señal y de un momento a otro mientras Edward estaba en el baño la casa quedo vacía.

Solo se oía mi respiración. Subí lo más rápido que pude a la habitación, y me cambie mientras el corazón me palpitaba de emoción, saltándose unos cuantos latidos.

Ya no más nervios, solo ansias y emoción. De que por fin el amor de mi vida seria mío y yo suya.

En todos los sentidos.

– ¿Bella? – dijo Edward en la primera planta

– Estoy aquí arriba amor – dije fuerte para que me escuchara desde el primer piso

Escuche los pasos en la escalera y me senté en la cama a esperarle.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió mostrando a un confundido Edward. Encendió la luz en el momento en el que yo me puse en pie.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir su mirada penetrante en mi cuerpo.

– Bella – dijo con voz ¿ahogada? - ¿Y los demás amor?

– Se fueron – dije encogiéndome de hombros

– ¿Por qué? – dijo nervioso al verme acercarme a él

– Para dejarme poder darte tu regalo – dije con una sonrisa al ver su ceja alzada

– ¿Qué me vas a regalar? – dijo curioso con emoción en sus ojos hermosos

– Mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma – le dije enredando mis brazos en su cuello – Soy tuya Edward, haz conmigo lo que quieras

– Bella, ¿estás segura? – pregunto nervioso mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura y mandando millones de descargas eléctricas a cada nervio de mi cuerpo que estaba repentinamente en llamas

– Nunca lo he estado tanto amor – dije sonriéndole con emoción

– Te amo – dijo viéndome a los ojos – Más que a mi vida. Gracias.

Puso sus labios en los míos, de manera suave y lenta. Transmitiéndome todo el amor que sentía.

Poco a poco el beso se tornó pasional y sensual. Nuestras lenguas bailaban frenéticamente buscando ambas ganar una batalla sin bandos.

Las manos de Edward estaban en todos lados, dejando rastros de fuego por donde pasasen.

De un momento a otro estuve recostada en la mullida cama, con él encima pero sin sentir ni un gramo de su peso.

La ropa desapareció de acuerdo a la desesperación de ambos.

Sus labios rozaron cada parte de mi cuerpo explorando y amando por primera vez. Siendo el primero.

La hora de la verdad llegó. Se introdujo lentamente cuidándome como a una muñequita de porcelana que puede quebrarse en cualquier momento. Para que mentir, me dolió como nada en el mundo y él se quedo quieto con el cuerpo vibrando de las ganas de continuar pero siendo tan caballero, besando mis mejillas para distraerme. Después de un rato moví mis caderas indicándole que ahora todo estaba bien y no sentía más que placer.

Y así ambos comenzamos a participar en la antigua danza del amor, la sincronía perfecta de nuestros cuerpos mientras subíamos a los cielos suavemente, juntos.

Nuestros cuerpos fueron uno totalmente cuando el éxtasis llego. Mi alma y la suya viajaron juntas a ver las estrellas en el universo.

Nos separamos y sentí un vacio en mi cuerpo que nunca había experimentado hasta ese día.

– Te amo mi Bella – dijo besando mis cabellos

– Igual mi príncipe – dije con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad

– ¿Por qué lloras mi princesa? – dijo preocupado mientras me alzaba y me ponía en su pecho para limpiar mis lágrimas

– De felicidad – dije acariciando su bello rostro – Porque contigo me siento completa, porque junto a ti soy feliz, porque encontré alguien con quien pasar mi vida, porque encontré al correcto, al único que me ama y amará; y el único a quien yo amaré.

– Te amo – dijo besándome suavemente y acostándome en la cama. Se puso sus bóxers y busco su pantalón por la habitación hasta que lo encontró y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Caminó a la cama y yo me senté en la orilla a esperarle, pero para mi sorpresa no se sentó a mi lado, sino que se puso de rodillas frente a mí.

– ¿Qué haces? – dije sonriendo al verlo arrodillado frente a mí en tan solo unos bóxers negros, pregunté tontamente sabiendo la respuesta

– Isabella Marie Swan – dijo tomando mi mano – Te amo más que a mi vida, eres la mejor mujer que me he encontrado por fortuna en la vida. Eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida, contigo estoy completo. Eres mi pasado, presente y futuro. ¿Me harías el inmenso regalo de casarte conmigo?

– Si – grite emocionada mientras me ponía el anillo. Se veía realmente hermoso.

– Gracias amor – dijo mientras me besaba y abrazaba

– De nada lindo – dije riendo - ¡Feliz Navidad!

El miro el reloj en la mesa de noche y rió al ver que eran las 12 en punto.

Oímos unos gritos abajo, los chicos habían vuelto.

Me puse una camiseta de Edward y él su pijama y bajamos a celebrar con mi familia; llenando la casa de abrazos, besos y nuevas risas.

Festejando una navidad que nunca olvidaría.

* * *

* LA GRAN VÍA: es un centro comercial en mi país, lleno de tiendas exclusivas y restaurantes. Es una calle ancha donde la gente camina tranquilamente con sus familias.

ESTE ONE-SHOT ESTA DEDICADO A MI AMIGA NATY POR SER MI APOYO SIEMPRE... TE AMO LINDA.

DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS/LOS QUE HAN VISITADO MIS HISTORIAS Y MÁS A LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW QUE ME ALEGRO EL DIA.

¿MEREZCO UNO HOY?

¡SALUDOS, BESOS Y ÉXITOS!

ZOE.


End file.
